I Am Hero (A guardians of the galaxy fanfiction)
by Kezzlebezzle
Summary: Captured and brought aboard the Kree warship the Dark Aster, Thalia Knight is forced to become a living weapon for the Kree extremist, Ronan the Accuser. Forced to commit disgusting acts, Thalia begins to lose her courage. But will she find her strength again, and maybe even gain love along the way?
1. The Dark Aster

Talia's(pronounced Tar-lee-a) POV

Deep breaths. In and out. Supplying vital energy to all the muscles. In perfect calm. My legs rest gently on each other as I meditate.

I have been in this cell for 36 hours by my count. One loaf of bread. A large jug of water. For some reason which I have not yet deduced, they want me alive.

Not that I need it. My body has been modified on a genetic level to create its own energy from the surrounding environment, hydrogen, oxygen whatever there is, synthesised into a sustainable food source.

This is the Kree warship called the Dark Aster. When I first came, I hoped to make an escape route. Now I know that escape is impossible until I find the ship's security codes. And the ship's security codes lie with it's Master. This . . . this Ronan . . . the Accuser. Time to go catch me a Kree.

I stretch my body up and rise.

Taking a deep breath, I bend over and start screaming.

"Aahhhh! Help me! Help me please!"

The guards respond in impressive time. They rush into the cell. I spring into action.

I drive my elbow into the side of the first guard's head. There is no need to stop and wait. I know my strikes are always successful.

My body slides to the side as I dodge a strike from the second. Leaping into the air, I lash out my leg. He grunts as tumbles forward. Ten seconds strike time. I've beat the last record.

I take a small knife from the guard's pocket and start to move. My mind does not analyse the design of the ship. It is not important. I have my mission and it will be completed.

The layout is simple. The glowing blue orbs lead to the Bridge. Where I will inevitably find Ronan.

"Halt!"

A loud female voice pierces through the air behind me. I turn around. Nebula.

That bitch nearly beat me half to death when I was brought here. Of course I healed in no time. But she's on my bad books. Not a good place to be.

"Return to your cell or die!" she bellows, drawing the stun bar.

"Be silent Nebula. I seek an audience with your Master. Grant me this and I will return to my cell with no problems."

"Lord Ronan sees no one."

"Then I guess I'll have to get his attention."

Drawing my weapon, I lunge.

Anyway guys! Vote and comment please! My motivation lives on your encouragement! Tell me what you think!


	2. The Blue Bastard

Talia's POV

Her shock serves as an advantage. I slice out at her head catching her throat. Instead of blood pouring out, I hear the hum of electricity. I glimpse a brief view of the wiring inside of her before the wound heals. Cybernetics. Solution: Take off the head. Let's get started.

Nebula recovers. "Fool! I cannot be destroyed! I am the daughter of the Titan Thanos! I am . . ."

My right leg lashes out catching her head. My body lunges forward as my hand cuts into her abdomen.

Growling, she hits my arm with the stun rod. Waves of electricity tingle along my flesh and I grit my teeth. I am Talia Knight. I have been tortured in the darkest prisons, gone head to head with the most evil my world had to offer, I will not be beaten by this metal bitch.

Still pulsing with energy, I twist my torso to the side and rip the bar from her hands. Leaping into the air, my legs hit her square in the chest and I flip back onto my feet. While she is still dazed, I lunge forward to make the kill.

"Enough!" a voice shouts.

I turn to the side preparing to fight another Kree. But what meets my eyes is a far more appealing sight.

My mind completes a threat analysis of this new foe in five seconds.

He's tall. Six three, maybe six four. Probably about 30 pounds of muscle on the frame. He has sky blue skin, a trademark of all Kree. But this one is different. His glowing purple eyes, the black war paint on his face and the massive hammer he wields. This is the Master. This is Ronan the Accuser.

"Ronan," Nebula stutters pathetically. "There is no need for you to be here. I have the situation under control."

"Evidently not." His voice is deep. It has a hauntingly beautiful quality to it. Perhaps attractive to some women. But I'm not a normal woman. He has something I want. And he's giving it to me one way or another.

"Clearly you have underestimated our new guest."

He turns to face me and his violet eyes bore into me. "What are you called woman?"

"Talia Knight."

"Talia Knight, my lord," Nebula snarls.

"Whatever," I reply.

If he thinks he's going to get VIP treatment from me, he is sorely mistaken.

Without a word, he lifts me up as if I weigh no more than a feather.

"Hey! Put me down!" I shout.

He ignores me and I observe with growing frustration that we are heading back to my cell.

"You blue bastard! How dare you manhandle me!"

I am off his shoulder in an instant and pinned to the wall. His intense grip in my hands send spasms of pain through my wrists but I refuse to show weakness.

"I am a Kree Leader female! Know your place."

His hand rises to my throat and rests with disturbing gentleness in my larynx. "Know it, or I shall teach it to you."

"You've come to the wrong female if you think I will ever submit to you."

He laughs and I resist the urge to slap that smirk off his face. "We shall see. Until we meet again, Talia Knight."

He chucks me into the cell like a rag doll. I spit at him and growl. "You'll pay for that."

My words pass over him.

"Take care of her. See to it that she does not escape. She is to have fresh food and water everyday. If any harm comes to her, if she sets even one foot outside this cell, I will have your head."

His footsteps disappear and I curse. That blue bastard.


	3. Don't Go There

Talia's POV

Six days. Six agonisingly long days.

Ronan kept his word. I eat and drink regularly and the food although unfamiliar, is delicious. The guards brought me in some kind of thermal bedding and it helps while I rest in the damp cold.

At day time, I perform long cardio sessions, body weight training, Pilates, yoga, anything and everything to make sure that when I get out, I can take whatever comes my way.

Finally, I am sent for.

The guards take me to the Bridge at approximately half past 1.

The deck is massive with black stone floors and massive pillars all around. Ahead, a stunning view of space stretches out around the ship. For a moment, I allow myself to remember the beauty of home. Earth. It's my job to get back home. So it's time to cut the crap and get started.

At the front of the ship, a large obsidian throne sits. On that throne sits Ronan.

Now that I am more energised and rested, I can make better observations of his physique.

He's actually very attractive, in a masculine sort of way. He's very tall, obviously very strong and he carries his weapon as if it is a member of his own body. I must be careful if I am to get what I want.

The guards shove me forward and stand back.

"Miss Knight."

His voice although as rich and deep as it has always been, takes on a wave of icy cold.

"Your credentials are considerable."

"What do you know of my credentials?"

"You were raised by your adoptive parents Thomas and Aelia Knight. Your introduction to the world of the supernatural began when you were 5 . . ."

My mind roars out in pain.

Flashback

"Mommy!"

The little girl tugs on her mother's hand, grasping it like a lifeline. "Mommy where are we going?"

"To Stark Industries my little starlet," the woman says, picking up the little child and ruffling her fuzzy hair. "That's where Daddy works remember?"

"Oh yes."

Her tiny brown arms encase her mother as they walk through the dark streets.

"You . . ."

The horror in her mother's voice makes her eyes widen. She looks up but her mother forces her head back down.

"Don't look at him starlet. Don't look at him."

"Give me the girl Aelia," a voice says.

The voice sends shivers down her spine. It rasps like an icicle sharp as razors. She starts to cry.

"Never."

"Then you know what happens now."

"Run Talia," her mother whispers.

"What?"

"Run!"

The little girl hits the floor and starts running. She doesn't dare look back. All she can hear is voices shrieking and bullets soaring as her little legs take her into the darkness.

End of Flashback

"Enough."

My tone is not forced, neither is it raised but by the look on Ronan's face, he knows not to delve any deeper into my past. There are worse things than skeletons in my closet.


	4. My Weapon

Three weeks later

Time passes quickly on the Dark Aster. Too quickly. Hours become days, days become weeks.

My twenty eighth birthday passed in a flurry last week and I didn't even notice. But then it never mattered.

I've gained at least a pound in muscle mass since I've been here. I've never spent so much time working out in my life. I go to bed sore every night and I wake up feeling like I've been ran over, but it's paying off.

In the evening, I go to eat with Ronan in the Grand Hall, a massive glowing room with floating orbs of rippling light. Ronan says that it has been in his family for generations.

But my mindset has not changed. I am still seeking a way out, a way back home. But the more time I spend with Ronan, the more I get the impression that I'm missing something. Something important.

He owns a massive spaceship with unparalleled technology, and yet he seems constantly on edge.

Who controls the all powerful Ronan?

I am going to find out, I always do. For some reason, this means something to me.

"Miss Knight."

"My Lord," I snarl mockingly.

"It does not go unnoticed."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do elaborate."

"Your intense training sessions, your training. You are building up your body in the hope that it will help you escape. You are mistaken. You will never get off this ship alive without my help."

"Listen to me you blue bastard, you don't own me . . ."

My mind reads the move as soon as he makes it. My hand comes up to defend my face just as Ronan's arm impacts with my abdomen. I go flying and hit the wall with a thud.

"You will not mock me woman."

"I just did Mr. High and Mighty. Get over it."

His fist dents the wall where I was standing as I roll to the side. My brain analyses the situation briefly. Neither one of us is armed. My best chance is a quick and decisive blow to the head. Objective: Remove the helmet.

"I warned you that you would learn your place Miss Knight. You will submit to me."

"Never."

I sprint towards my foe. His arm comes to strike my stomach. Seizing his arm, I flip my body into mid air, snapping the wrist.

He barely wavers and I taste blood as his hand makes contact with my cheek.

On my feet again. I can do this. I can do this.

Ah to hell with it. I'll have to go for the forehead.

Spitting blood from my mouth, I lunge at him again. He moves to dodge. I see the whole thing in slow motion. My leg lashes out so quickly it's like a whip.

Ronan, the almighty Accuser, tumbles to the floor. Before he can rise. I leap onto his chest and press both fingers to this throat.

"One press from my thumbs, the blood flow to your brain will be cut off and you'll be dead in 2 minutes. Stop treating me like I'm inferior."

He shoves me off of him before I can react. My fists clench as I prepare to defend myself again but he merely brushes himself off.

"You are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To become my weapon."

I growl. I've been a weapon before. I'm not too keen on being manipulated.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have something you want."

I reluctantly lower my fists. "And what is that?"

"Your freedom."


	5. Zandar

Read, vote and comment please guys! Thanks for your encouragement!

"I refuse."

Something flashes in those dark eyes. Something I can't read. Surprise? Anger? He hides it well.

He steps closer to me. If I raised my head, our lips would be touching. Surprisingly gentle, he grasps my chin and raises my face to look at him.

"Do this for me Talia and I will make sure that when you escape, you will be able to live your life in peace."

"I'm not afraid."

"No of course not. But you deserve to be free and you will be, if you do this for me."

Our lips practically are touching now but I make sure to hold his gaze.

"One question."

"Anything."

"Who's your boss?"

His eyes harden and he steps away from me. "That I cannot tell you. Even if I wished."

It's my turn to get closer to him. I step right up to him and although my head only reaches mid chest, I lay a hand on his chest. I'm testing how far I can go here. I'm testing if he's starting to feel what I think he's starting to feel.

Before I can blink, he's taken my hand in his and holds me at arms reaching.

"Little vixen."

Did he really just say that? I smile innocently. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Will you do it Talia?"

I nod. "Remember your promise to me."

He nods in response.

Two Days Later

I'm feeling more refreshed than I have felt in a long time. Ever since I agreed to Ronan's proposal, he took away my guards and put me in a proper living area. I woke up this morning, had a hot bath and managed to make myself look presentable.

In the wardrobe, I find a set of trousers made out of a tight, stretchy material. It looks a bit like combat trousers. A simple brown top sits in the pile, reaches just underneath my breasts. Ah well. What's the point in doing yoga if no one sees the fruits of your labour?

As agreed, I head to the bridge to meet Ronan.

His eyes pass clean over me. As usual, he is hard to read, but I think he is impressed by the product of my training.

"You are going to Zandar," he says. He speaks the word 'Zandar' as if it's a curse word.

"There is an orb there. You will accompany Gamora. She will fill you in on the journey."

He gestures to the side and a tall woman comes into view. She is bright green all over, with dark eyes and sharp cheekbones. She has ringlets of dark hair tumbling over her shoulders and a stun bar strapped to her thigh.

She nods silently to me and I nod back. No need for introductions.

I turn to head to the ship but Ronan's voice stops me.

His dark purposeful strides take him straight up to me. He comes so close that I think he's going to kiss me. Then he stoops down and whispers in my ear, "Be careful. Do not allow your wits to escape you."

He tears something from his neck and ties it around mine. As I look down, I see the small runs, glowing blue with the mark of Odin. A Norn stone. For luck.

"Go."

I nod my thanks. Mainly because he's taken me out of my link. I don't know where I stand with him. One minute he's trying to kill me, the next, he almost looks . . . sad, to see that I'm leaving. Creepy bastard.

Just as I turn the corner, my sharp ears pick something out.

"Gamora," he whispers. "She does not know of your father. Say nothing to her, or the consequences will be severe."


	6. Gamora

**Guys thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews! I read them all and they really inspired me!**

Gamora's POV

I watch the woman closely as we board the ship. My father always taught me to watch the enemy.

She's about five ft 10, give or take a few inches. She's very beautiful, in a cold brooding sort of way.

Her skin is dark as are her eyes but I am careful not to make too much contact. Her body is obviously muscular, I can see it in the way she carries herself. Whoever she is, she is not helpless. And all the better for her. If anyone on Zandar finds out who sent us, we'll need all the help we can get.

Her hair comes about to the shoulder, in thin braids. A stray tear escapes me as I remember those days, so long ago, when my mother would braid my hair just like that. Before him. Before the Titan.

I wince.

"You okay?"

"I am."

Just as the ship starts to take off, I see Ronan standing in front of the ship.

A slight smile appears on Talia's face. They look at each other and nod. Hers is more acknowledgement, his is more . . . admiration?

I have worked for Ronan for 15 years and I have never seen him look at a woman like that. He is an emotionless prick. He cares for no one. Loves no one. What is so special about this woman that has men so enticed with her?

Even on the ship, the guards talk in whispers about the things they'd like to do with her and I know it isn't her charming personality?

Finally, the ship leaves and we begin our journey to Zandar.

"So what is this orb?" Talia asks.

She withdraws the knife strapped to her thigh and starts polishing it.

"I don't know. But it sure seems to be important to Ronan. He will stop at nothing to get it."

"And do you think he should get it?" Her voice is simple, matter of fact. I observe with concern that she is still polishing the knife.

Two minutes into the mission and it seems like she already knows what's going through my mind. I hope not. I really hope not. It's dangerous enough for me, but if she gets pulled in to this, we're both dead.

"It's not my job to speculate," I reply.

She's smiling. I can sense it.

"Your words lack conviction," she answers, sheathing the knife again. "You don't know what it is, but you don't want it going to him if he's so determined . . ."

I move to contradict her but she raises a hand. "I'm not going to betray you Gamora. If you think there's a reason he shouldn't have it, tell me. Because I have a very specific skill set and I will get that orb."

"You seem very confident."

"You would to if you'd lived my life."

I still do not speak. I daren't.

"Suit yourself. Let's switch topics then. Who's your mysterious Daddy?"

My jaw clenches and I slam the radio on without thinking. An orchestra starts to play over the speakers and I take a deep breath. I'd rather discuss the orb than talk about my father.

"This conversation is over."


	7. Starlord

Talia's POV

Gamora raises her hand and a holographic image flashes. The man is about six foot tall, with short blonde curls and soft blue eyes. He's handsome . . . in a playboy sort of way. He reminds me a bit of Steve (Captain America).

"This is Peter Quill," Gamora explains. He voice is slightly shaky and it occurs to me that I may have unnerved her with my questions. "He calls himself Starlord. I will engage him. If he attempts to run, deal with him."

"Understood."

"Thalia?"

"You are a good person. You have merely gotten swept up in this. But if anyone asks where you have come from, do not tell them Ronan sent you."

She pauses, clearly expecting me to ask why, but I merely nod. Ronan doesn't like Zandar. Zandar doesn't like Ronan. Simple enough.

The ship enters the upper atmosphere of Zandar and as we begin to descend, I can't help but gasp.

Zandar is beautiful.

Marble paths ways lace around pools of crystal water. The buildings stand tall and strong, glowing with royal blues and vibrant reds, while flowing banners glisten from the balconies. I'd almost say it's paradise. Pity I don't believe in paradise.

We land and prepare to obtain the orb.

I only have to wait about a half hour. Peter Quill comes racing through the crowd, with Gamora hot on his heels. My sharp eyes widen as I detect two other life forms behind them.

Is that . . . a raccoon? The creature stands about two feet tall but it's steady flow of cursing can easily be heard.

The second is even more disturbing. Eight feet tall, easy. It appears to be some sort of tree with dark eyes and long spindly hands. This is going to get interesting.

"In here!" I hiss to Quill as he darts past me.

He stops for a moment, clearly analysing, but as the shouts get louder, he follows me into the tent.

The tent is a pale sort if yellow. It blends so easily into the soft background, that you would not see it if you weren't looking. Perfect camouflage.

Now I see Quill in the flesh, I conclude he really is very handsome. He has a very mischievous face that glows with bright humour. I like him immediately. A shame he has something I want.

"Well hello beautiful," he laughs, throwing the orb up into the air and juggling it. I notice immediately.

"Hello handsome," I giggle softly, trying to get him to let his guard down. "What you got there?"

"Well, this here is my ticket . . ."

With every word, the orb gets a little closer as he shows it to me. My action is immediate.

My leg lashes our, driving into the side of his head. I expect him to go down but he merely looks unsteady. Still, it is all the time I need.

I rip the orb from his hands and dash out the tent.

"Nothing personal!" I shout as my legs begin to sprint.

I scan the crowd, eagerly searching for my green companion. She finds me in seconds.

I raise my hand and show her the orb. She nods. "Let's get out of here."

"I don't think so."

I recognise the voice of Quill and I curse.

"I want my orb back!" he demands, tearing a weapon from his thigh. "Now!"

"Now now lover boy."

I turn to the side and see the raccoon has spoken. His tall bodyguard stands to his right. This is getting stranger and stranger.

"You're coming with us," the raccoon snarls.

"I am Groot!" the tree says, raising a thin hand.

"Sorry Quill, finders keepers."

With those words, I lunge at Peter Quill.

Before I can even get there, I am knocked to the side. I come up on my feet.

My hands search frantically for the orb and I snarl when I realise it is gone. And so is Peter Quill.

Suddenly, I see him. No one steals from me. I retract the taser bar from my thigh. I narrow in on the target. And I throw.

Perfect shot. Peter Quill goes down in seconds.

I am just about to pursue when a loud voice echoes in the centre.

"Criminals! By command of the NOVA core, stand down! You are under arrest! You have five seconds to comply!"

Hell no.

I move to run. My limbs freeze in place and showers of yellow light engulf me. Then the world goes black.


End file.
